A call center is an information system for providing multiple access means such as telephone, fax and email for users, and is mainly used to process users' requests, questions, complaints, suggestions and inquiries that are proposed to enterprises, where 114, 1000, 1860 and 12580 can be taken as examples. In a customer call center system, a computer telephony integration technology (Computer Telephony Integration, CTI) is a core device, and a routing queuing module is a core module of the CTI. A main function of the routing queuing module is to find an attendant (agent) for a user (call). With incessant development of a 3G technology, a video call service is also added into the call center. A common agent arrangement method is still adopted as an agent arrangement method for a video call, for example, an agent is arranged by adopting a first-in first-out (First-In First-Out, FIFO) policy, or an agent is arranged by adopting a policy of allocating an idle agent first.
The agent arrangement method according to the technical solution may lead to a situation that a blurry video agent is allocated to a high-end customer, and thereby fails to provide users with differentiated services.